


Drabble:  Playtime!

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Petya 'verse - All Petya Vorkosigan Fics [23]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from bessemerprocess: I think I'd like to see Petya with Miles' kids, or maybe Petya and butterbugs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  Playtime!

" _No_ , Lord Aral," Petya repeats sternly. The twins giggle louder.

Petya picks up the twins one by one, again, and takes them off of his formal uniform. "Young lady," he says to Helen, because if no one tells her, they can't expect her to know, and when did Petya turn into his grandfather exactly? He points to the jam stain she's left on his sleeve. "Vorkosigan House uniforms are not napkins."

Helen shakes her head furiously and keeps giggling.

And to think that Petya had thought Miles had been a handful at that age. There'd only been one of _him_.


End file.
